Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Plus
by LurkerLordX
Summary: It all starts here with Special Mission (episode 11.5) which explains what happened after Yoko was blasted away from the evil Megazord. Things are already starting to unwravel, a new character? A new Buddyroid? What could this all mean. And what ties does it have to Gokaiger Plus?
1. 11-5: The Buddyroid from Nowhere

Special Mission 11.5: The Buddyroid from Nowhere

Above the city the turbine powered Megazord unleashed a blast of eccentricity on the Enetron tower, and then started to draw up the green smoky energy into it's systems.

"It's absorbing the Tank's Enetron from above," Toru warned from the command center as Commander Kuroki weighted their options.

"Hiromu."

The Red Buster nodded at the control of Buster Ace, his personal megazord, as he adjusted the control and stared up at his enemy, lighting raining down around him.

"It's no use I can't get close!"

"Leave it to me!" came a female voice over the coms, the voice of the Yellow Buster, Yoko Usami as she flew onto the scene in her Buster Machine, the Rabbit Copter.

"An eye for an eye!" Her console added irritably.

"And flying for flying," she nodded as they pushed closer, evading the lighting strike of the enemy Megazord, "Her I go!"

But as they closed the distance the Megazord stopped absorbing Enetron and turned it's turbines toward Yoko, hammering the small yellow coptor with intense winds, that made the Machine hard to control.

"What is this wind?!" her console/buddyroid protested.

"Eh?!" Yoko howled as they were blasted into the stratosphere, tumbling out of control, and taking them out of the rest of the fight, "No waaaaaaay!"

RH-03 soon crashes hard at the edge of the city, near a second damaged Enetron Tower, helmet cracked Yoko tumbles out of her vehicle while as the small yellow rabbit buddyroid soon join her, both collapsing in exhaustion as they catch their breath.

"Ah moe," Yoko stamps her foot as she looks back to her damaged copter and rises her Morphin' Brace to her mouth, "We need a repair crew out here, stat!"

"One is on the way," the other agent in command, Miho Nakamura responds, "But our sensors are picking up strange readings in your immediate area, can you investigate?"

"Roger, rabbit!"

"Okay!"

Demorphing Yoko takes a moment to refuel with a piece of candy from one of her pouches just as Usada speaks up, "Yoko! Over there!"

Picking up their pace the duo gasp, leaning by what appears to be a pillbug themed buddyroid, humanoid, and most curiously of all, female.

"En...e..tron," the buddyroid groans, 'P-Please."

"Just who are you," Yoko narrows her eyes suspiciously.

The Buddyroid groans, sitting up but still clearly dizzy, that is if Buddyroids could be dizzy, and repeats her plea, "En...e...tron...please."

Yoko holds her ground, pouting, "I'm not giving you anything until I know who you are."

"Exactly," Usada adds, "how do you know you're not working with Enter."

"E-Enter? Where?" Suddenly the robot was on her feet, terror in her voice, in fact it was almost as if she had two voices for a moment, but her damage and weakness quickly took her back to the ground.

That was enough for Yoko who just nodded to Usada as he wheeled past the stranger and into the tower, whith a chipper "Roger, rabbit!"

"Careful now," Yoko says softly as she helped prop up the buddyroid, her eye lights starting to flicker, "I'm Yoko. Yoko Usami, Yellow Buster. Usada will get you some Enetron but first what is you name?"

"Our name?" Again there was that strange duel voice, or just an echo as both sounded quite similar. "H-Hanna. Ladybug."

Usada soon returned with a couple cans of Enetron in his hands and set them down next to Hanna, still weak Yoko helped pop the tab and hold a straw to her mouth-plate.

"Okay Hanna," Yoko smiled, "Where did you come from?"

"N-No," She shook her head as she thumped on her chest gently, "I'm Ladybug, Hanna is my precious cargo."

"Cargo?"

Ladybug nodded, her strength returning with each sip, as a panel flipped open on her chest, which display a series of pulses, like a heart monitor, which were weak, but steady, "I'm a medical Buddyroid, a Mediroid, created by the brilliant Jin Masato in sub space. To preserve the life of my precious cargo, H-Hanna."

"P-Pleased to meet you," said the other voice weakly.

"You have a person inside of you?" Yoko gasped, "H-How? W-When."

"T-Thirteen years," Hanna whispers, "I-I think, it's hard to tell time in sub space."

Yoko just sat there in shock, tears starting to build up in the corners of her eyes, "You've been alive all this time in subspace...maybe..."

"Yoko," Usada cautioned gently.

"Right, Right, one thing at a time," She nodded, drying her tears as she put on a smile and helped Hana Ladybug to her feet.

"So this is E-Earth?" Hanna asks softly, looking around, "It's so bright."

Yoko smiles, she wasn't sure why but she smiled. Around this time as well a staff of vehicles rolled up to drag RH-03 way for repairs, and Yoko introduced Hanna and Ladybug to the staff.

"You've been to sub space?" Hiromu leaned in close to Hanna, eyes wide, "What was it like, are their other survivors? Tell us about your creator Jim Masato!"

"Hiro-mu!" Yoko scowled as she pulled Hanna's chair back and put herself between them, "You're being too nosy, Hanna and Ladybug just arrived and were pretty badly hurt."

"S-Sorry, you're right..." Hiromu hung his head, "Sorry Hanna, Ladybug."

"It's alright," they said together as they wove a hand dismissively.

Now it was Ryuji's turn to get uncomfortably close, though to his credit he did keep a more control tone, "A Mediroid eh? So you are functioning something like an Iron Lung for Ms. Hanna."

"Miss isn't nessic-" Hanna started to protest but was cut off by Ladybug, "Very good! Yes a lot like an Iron Lung! You see Subspace isn't like Earth, the gravity is strange, the air toxic, and of course no food, a very inhospitable place! My brilliant creator Jin Masato saw these issues and how they would effect Master Hanna and built me to function as a mobile care unit until he could find a way to get us back to earth."

"I helped!" Hanna huffed, "It wasn't all Jin-Sempai!"

"Of course, of course Master, but it was the great Jim who came up with my design!"

Yoko chuckled, with how similar their voices were it was almost like watching Ladybug argue with herself.

"You haven't been out of that suit in 13 years?"

"You haven't eaten?"

"How do you...you know."

Ladybug puffed out her chest in pride, "My systems were designed to care for every single one of Master Hanna's needs."

"You haven't eaten in 13 years," Yoko gasps as she pulled a candy bar from one of her pouches and put it in Ladybug's hand. "That's horrible."

"T-Thanks," Hanna's voice cracked s she held the bar, then Ladybug's mouth plate folded forward and she feed the bar in from above as Hanna gave a soft murmur of delight, "I honestly cant even remember what food tastes like, this is the best day of my life."

The Buster chuckled, interrupted only as the Commander stepped over, "Ladybug, seeing as you are now safe here on Earth I think it's time to let your chge free to take in the fresh air and so we can officially meet your other half."

"Oh I can't do that, not yet," Ladybug shook her head.

"I'm afraid my partner is correct," Hanna adds.

"Muscle atrophy and vitamin deficiency, correct?" Ryuji surmises.

Hana nods, "13 years without food, water, sunlight, or exercise, I'm little more then skin and bones. Cut loose of Ladybug I wouldn't be able to stand, let alone walk out into the sun."

Ryuji nods, "We need to reintroduce you're body slowly to those things, build it back up. Tell me is Ladybug going to experience any issues as you gain mass?"

She shook her head and her around metal plates expanded out until she looked cartoonishly obese before returning to her normal proportions, "The Great Jin Masato designed me with expanding plates so I could adjust to Master Hanna's dwindling body, and then back again as Master Hanna recovers."

"How did you survive this long without food and water," Ryuji once more cuts in.

Ladybug laughs, "Again the Great Jin Masato is to thank, with virtually nothing to work with he designed my interior chamber to convert Enetron into nutrients to sustain my charge."

"The problem is," Hanna explains, "is, and I'm sure this comes as no surprise to you, Enetron is in short supply in Messiah's subspace. And the system is the most efficient, I've survived, but I've done anything but thrive. Which is why we needed to take the first opportunity that presented itself to get back to Earth, the truth is..."

"The truth is..." Hanna gave a long sigh, "I'm not exactly sure how much longer I would have lasted in subspace, even with Ladybug's eternal vigilence...s-so..."

Suddenly Ladybug's hands opened up, revealing a pair of pale, shriveled, bony fingers while her visor opened up to show similar haggard brown, puffy, tear filled, partial hidden in shadows, eyes. And as little as was visible they spokes volumes for the poor creature trapped within the Mediroid. And with those shriveled hands Hanna clasped each of the Busters, and the command crew in turn, her hands practically ready to turn to dust even in Yoko's tender grip.

"W-Words can not express how h-happy I am to be here, with all of you, things could have gone so much worse, but instead I've been saved, and even welcome. S-So….thank you."

The sincerity of the words cut everyone deep even as Ladybug seal the exposed body back off, and while the arrival of a survivor of subspace filled everyone present with questions those questions could wait for another day. Hanna had already suffered enough for one lifetime after all.


	2. 12: Do You Like to Dress Up?

Special Mission 12: Do You Like to Dress Up?

"Rapid Accent," The Yellow Buster calls from the controls of RH-03 as she raises higher, locking weapons onto the enemy Megazord.

"Roger rabbit!" Usada confirms as Yoko takes a firm pull of his control stick ears.

"Rapid Descent!" Yoko orders next as she dives fast and opens fire, the Megazord starts to explode Simulation Complete flashing on her view screen before shutting down.

"Alright," Yoko pours some candy into her palm and pops it into her mouth, her face a mask of determination, "One more time."

"Yooooo-ko," Usanda moans softly, worriedly, and a bit annoyed, "Can't we stop?"

"No, we can't!"

"Mou," Usada moans, "But didn't you promise Hanna-"

"Here we go!" Yoko snaps as she slips her helmet back on.

"She's still at it," Hiromu notes as he enters the command room where a hologram display was patched into RH-03 to monitor the situation and communicate if need be.

"This is already her 20th try," Ryuji notes calmly, arms crossed and head tilted in indifference, after all he had know Yoko, see her grow, saw how pig headed she was, over the last 13 years, while Hiromu only had the last few months to get to know her.

"She said she wanted to shorten her timing," Hanna adds, a hint of concern in her somewhat digitized voice.

"Excessive training leads to muscle fatigue and a loose in efficiency," Ladybug adds clinically.

"Guess she was pretty upset about being blown away," Hiromu notes.

"Looks like she hates to lose," Cheeda Nick scoffs, "She'd be a good match for you Hiromu."

Ryuji and Miho suppress a chuckle at the remark.

"But if she wasn't blown away she never would have found, and saved us." Hanna notes. "So in the end it was a good thing, r-right?"

"Wasn't she supposed to do something with you today Ms. Hanna?" Miho nods, tilting her head curiously, "speaking of which, what does Yoko-chan do on her day off?"

The latter comment getting a curious look from Nick and Hiromu, as the blue gorilla Buddyroid Gorisaki Bananna answered, "Either training or sleeping...since she hates to study."

"Eh? She doesn't do anything for fun?"

"She doesn't, really," Ryuji nods.

"She's only 16 years old, right?" Miho asks with mind confusion and surprise.

"My Majesté Messiah," enter stands before his master inside his communication chamber, only the giant digital skull and a void of raw data and digital information around them. "The operation is proceeding smoothly."

"Piece of me...lost...find it!" the monstrous head roared in his normal only semi lucid state, but as mad as the digital life for Messiah may have seen it was still more then powerful enough to lash out and destroy Enter, Sub space, or any combination there of.

"Qué?" Enter smirked curiously, "What of our new power? We have the design, the rare metal, and the Enetron, the only thing lacking that can't be found in sub-space is-"

Enter's pod shook violently as Messiah raged, "Find it...lost piece! Find it!"

"We received a warning from the Megazord development factory," Commander Kuroki addressed the busters, which included Hana and Ladybug, as Miho brought up some images of what appeared to be a pink geode on the table display.

"This is what the Vaglass will probably target next," Miho explained, "To manufacture a Megazord, this is something they don't have in the subdimension."

"A Crystal?" Yoko says confused, absently rubbing a bandaged arm while sipping on a juice carton.

"It's the crystal used in a Megazord's camera eye," Miho explains.

"It's a rare crystal that doesn't occur in this country," the Commander stands, walking toward them. "In three days, this crystal will arrive in Japan."

"Some new defense project?" Hanna inquires.

"It's for a press conference for a Hong Kong Movie," Toru explains as the Commander nodded and moved over toward his station, "Apparently they're the personal belongings of the starlet."

"This I your special mission:" the Commander moved to the Busters, "Protect the crystal and the starlet from the Vaglass."

In unison Ryuji, Hiromu, and Yoko brought up their arms with a thumbs up and spoke together, "Roger!"

"Absolutely not!" Ladybug pulls Yoko off to the side, "You just gave blood, you need to take it easy for at least the next hour. And absolutely no strenuous work for the next 48 hours.

"Mou! But I gave the blood to you!" Yoko protests, "You said you needed a transfusion from a O blood type with the Vaccine Program!"

"S-Sorry about that, I-We should have taken into any account your active duty status," Hanna coughs nervously.

Hiromu smiles as separates the two, "All we are doing is observing, looking for the Metaroid, once it appears Ryuji and I will handle it, no need to worry yourself Hanna-chan."

"A-Alright," Hanna and Ladybug say together. "But at the first sign of combat Yoko needs to evacuate."

"Ah mou!"

"This is the starlet," Toru interrupts, bring up new footage, "this is a Photo of Angie Sue."

Turning back to the table all four gasp as a photo of Yoko comes up on the display, all but Yoko taking a double take between the picture and their fellow Buster.

"Doesn't she look exactly like..." Ryuji says first, voice hushed, "Yoko-chan?"

"I don't see any resemblance, personally," Usada comments plainly as Yoko tilts her head curiously.

 _N.C. 2012. The massive energy source, Enetron, is the foundation of city functions. After it are the Vaglass, a threat to humanity. The Go-Busters are youths entrusted with special missions to fight and protect the people._

 _Busters ready, Goooooooo!_

"Good morning," a pair of women exchanged pleasantries next to a pair of men who were checking over documents and setting up glass tables a Ryuji exited the adjacent restaurant in a black vest and dress clothes.

After a quick look around he rose his Morphin' brace to his lips and spoke softly into it with the speaker to his ear.

"Call Mode."

"I'm in position. How are things with you, Hiromu?"

A short distance away a clown selling balloons spoke into his own Brace, "I'm okay. What about you Yoko?"

"I have the perfect view," She responded professionally from atop a building as she took a bit of some of a candy bar. Ryuji and the restaurant patio he was working on the ground level just behind her, "No Vaglass is getting by me."

"The movie magazine interview is starting," As a black sedan pulled up Yoko took photos with her transforming camera, the Ichigan Buster as a young woman who could be her twin exited the sedan and talk for a moment with an older gentleman, "I have confirmation on the crystals being in the earrings."

"Roger that." Hiromu and Ryuji confirmed over the coms.

"Something doesn't feel right with this mission," Hanna broke into the communication, "I've been reviewing the photos and it those earrings are far too small to make a good camera eye."

"As rare as the crystal is Enter would have to make due with whatever is available," Ryuji adds, before pausing, eyes wide in shock, "M-Miss Hanna, are you on sight."

"Roger that!"

"But you're a non combatant!"

"And Yoko should be on a medical break," Ladybug inserts, while Hanna laughs, "Besides, we have tricks of our own."

Taking her hand away from her ear a young woman businesswoman with brown hair and matching eyes walks right past conference stage with a smile, just missing as Enter slips up toward the podium just a few steps behind her.

"Movies are Très bien! So gaudy and full of passionnant." Enter struts confidently as he slides into the main chair and leans into the microphone, "So let me introduce you. Here comes the star of the century!"

"Metavirus," Prancing over to the projector he slaps a clear pad onto one side, glowing circuit lines spreading out from it as he draws a green card and swipes it along the reader on the side of his laptop, "Utsusu. Install."

"Co-o-pi-ro-i-de. Co-o-pi-ro-i-de. Co-o-pi-ro-i-de."

"Sha," the new Metaroid exclaims as he takes form, "Sha Sha! Sha sha."

"Here's your Earl Gey," ryuji sets a fancy cup before the starlet who smiles as she looks to him.

"Do jeh." She thanks him in Cantonese, as Ryuji has a flash of Yoko superimposed over Angi, his mind trying to process that these were two separate people, and giving his quite the hard time of it.

"Please enjoy it," Ryuji chokes on his words as he quickly takes his leave and quickly raises his Morphiin' Brace to his mouth.

"Call Mode."

"This is no trivial thing," his confidence wavers, "the resemblance is uncanny."

"Don't waste your time talking about that!" Yoko shouts back, "Focus on the mission!"

"Irregular Enetron Usage at Point R-024 in the Rinto district," Toru alerts from the command room, "It's near you guys."

All four turning their gaze outward, faces full of concern.

"I've detected an enemy Megazord in transit," Miho adds "Type Alpha, time till completion..."

"Eh?" She pauses, as her screen process the data and she looks at it confused,"4 hours, 33 minutes and 20 seconds," then looks over to the Commander, "that's a long time, isn't it?"

The Commander say nothing but tilts his head curiously.

"It won't finish teleporting till after 3 p.m." Yoko smiles confidently, "Piece of cake!"

"Don't let your guard down," Hanna once more cuts in.

Hiromu nods, "He's definitely after it."

"Wait a moment," peering through her Ichigan Buster Yoko gasps as she gets a reading, "it's nearby! The Metaroid is there!"

"Leave this one to me," Hanna breaks into a run, "You three stay on mission!"

"But Hanna-chan."

"Shaaaa~" the Metaroid chortles as he spies a young woman in his lense running toward his position, "Fukusha sha!"

"Sha!"

And then suddenly becomes her.

"I've lost the signal," Ladybug skids to a halt, looking around, not even registering her own twin as she smirks, adjusts her purse, and saunters on past.

"Fukusha sha!" the Metaroid chuckles softly as she jogs her way back toward the event space.

"I've lost the signal as well," Yoko confirms with worry, "The Vaglass is gone."

"What?"

"What's going on?"

Hanna growls looking around panicky, "Metaroids don't just vanish."

"I don't know!" Yoko and Hanna growl in unison.

"It just disappeared," Yoko repeats urgently as she double checks the viewfinder of her Ichigan Buster.

"I'I'm sorry," Hanna adds her own insecurities to the mix, "I wanted to protect Yoko and failed big time!"

Ryuji and Hiromu listen silently as the Metaroid walks right past the later and approaching Angie's lunch interview, and Ryuji. Discarding her purse she leaps the picket fence and sprints toward Angie.

"Sha sha sha! It's mine sha!"

Ryuji is quicker however, grabbing Angi before the Metaroid can take her ears, and sprinting her to her feet as she starts running away with her, Hiromu, intercepting and facing off with the woman.

"Sha sha sha!" The Metaroid chats as she kicks and lunches Hiromu simply guarding, "is she Vaglass?"

"There's no Vaglass signal coming from her!"

"But this strength isn't human!" Hiromu comments as he is kicked back, and is caught by an identical woman. Instincts kick in as he elbows her in the stomach and then back hands a fist into her face, making her stumble back and given him an opening to get free only for the first one to renew her assault. "Now there's two of them."

"What?!"

"Sha sha!" the Metaroid smirks as she renews her assault, but Hiromu uses his super speed to dodge launching into a split attack between the two women.

"Wait! Wait! Hold up!" Hanna throws up her arms in protest but Hiromu isn't having it as he draws his Ichigan Blaster and opens fire on both.

"Sha shaaaaa!" the Metaroid and Hanna crash into each other and roll along the ground both of them taking their true forms, "That hurt sha!"

"Hanna?!" Hiromu backs off shocked as the Metaroid wraps his arms around her and starts to back off, "No sudden shocks sha!"

"The Metaroid just took Ladybug!" Yoko yells into her come, "They were both disguised as the same person!"

"Damn freak stole my face," Hanna growls as she pounds on the Metaroids body as he throws her over his shoulder, huffing off with one hand on his side.

"Why didn't you tell us you could look human?" Hiromu calls after as the Metaroid falls on his face, which also pins Ladybugs legs under him.

"My stomach hurt's sha."

"Is now really the time?" Hanna/Ladybug snaps as the Busters arrive together.

"It had no Vaglass signal, h-how?" Yoko adds.

"We'll figure it all out later. Let's go!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Let's Morphin'!"

Sha shaaaa!" the Metaroid gets to his feet, as Hanna rolls away, coming up to her knees and holding her chest as she breaths heavily as the Buster finish Morphin'

"Red Buster!"

Blue Bluster!"

"Remember Yoko!" Ladybug shouts, Hanna's heavy breathing interlaced with her clinical calmness in an odd interplay. "Take it easy."

"I'm FINE!" Yoko growls, annoyed as she strikes her signature pose, "Yellow Buster!"

"Busters readyyyyyyyy…."

"GO!"

"This is all out fault!" Hanna and Ladybug say together as the Busters engage with combination punches, slides, and sweep kicks.

"He's not very tough," Red buster taunts as the other two step up next to him, Yellow cracking her knuckles.

"Isn't that nice, sometimes?" Blue jokes.

"Looks like running is my best option!"

"Don't run!" Yellow shots as the Buster, and Ladybug, give chase.

Taking the lead the Metaroid comes across a business man, quickly sizing him up, "Oh a handsome man! Fukusha!"

"Yoooooko slow down," Ladybug calls after the bust as they pull to a stop.

"It's gone," Blue notes as a civilian walks past them.

"No way," Yellow Buster says in disbelief, and she scans the area with her camera, "But it has nowhere to run!"

Hiromu tilts his head curiously.

"Yoko!" Ladybug explains as the Yellow Buster collapses, bur is caught by the Mediroid.

"B-Battery's drained," she says weakly as the trio demorphed, her trembling hand reaching for one of her pouches.

"Didn't you eat before joining us?" Hiromu asks.

Yoko nods, as Ladybug pulls off her chest plate, affixing it to Yoko's chest, and exposing some of the secondary expanding plates and raw circuits under it while the monitoring screen flips up on the plate attached to Yoko's chest.

"All my fault," Hanna admonishes herself, "If I hadn't..."

"Vitals are weak but not in danger," Ladybug explains as she plucks some candy from one of Yoko's pouches and slips it into her mouth just as she winces.

"That stings!" Yoko winces, glaring up to Ladybug as she tried to rub her chest but the vitality plate prevents her, "What do you just do? That REALLY stings."

"Hydration and nutrition levels down, elevated adrenaline levels, I had to act quickly and administer food and water to your system along with something to level out the adrenaline," Ladybug explains.

"It's part of the system that keeps me alive," Hana continues, "Ladybug used it to off set your weakness."

"O-Oh..." Yoko looks down at her new chest piece curiously, before her face twists in alarm and she tries to pull it free, "Don't you need this to live? Take it back! Take it back!"

"Don't worry," Hanna chuckles softly, "While that might have been true a month ago, hell a week ago. While I am still too weak to leave the care of Ladybug the steady stream of Enetron, real food, processed into a mush as it is, and limited sunlight have all improved things considerably. I can survive without one of Ladybug's medical systems, right now you need it more then me."

Yoko smiles, slowly pushing to her feet, "T-thanks."

"Where did you put the projector?"

"Oh right..."

Tracing the walkway above the interview spot Hiromu takes notes of an exchange tween two men at the spot below, the first man smacking the second gently with a handful of papers as she looks at a stand that is curiously barren.

"A Metaroid that imitates being human and hides it's Vaglass signal?" Yoko looks back to the others curiously, still wearing Ladybug's medical plate on her chest, and still scratching a bit at it. However the plate is now resting under her jacket, which was sipped halfway open to give it more room to breath, while her normal undershirt was also missing, meaning the plate was now directly hugging her bare chest.

"Probably?" Hiromu confirms.

"Then earlier..." Ryuji muses as he reflects back on the civilian they passed when the lost the Metaroid.

"What a nuisance," Ryuji adds.

"We won't be able to protect her if there were a crowd." Hiromu concludes as he moves to the overlook to peer down to the interview spot, "That's definitely what it's going to do. The next time it attacks..."

"...will be during the press conference," Yoko finishes.

"It tricked us!" Hanna growls, punching her palm in frustration, "And it used my face to do it too."

"Ah mou, you should have just told us you could do that!" Yoko admonishes.

Hanna nods, shame in her voice, "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you guys...show Yoko, that I was an asset."

"Me? Why me?" Yoko asks curiously.

"You probably think I'm silly...but..." Hanna pauses a moment, measuring her words, "Yoko was the one who saved me, and was my first human contact in 13 years...I….I...just wanted to pay back her kindness."

Yoko smiles, voice cracking, "H-Hanna-can you-"

"Wait," Ryuji cuts in suddenly, alarm in his voice.

"Ah mou! Don't interrupt me!"

"What time was the press conference again?" he continued, worry building.

"3 o'clock," Hiromu sighs.

"So the enemy Megazord will appear during the press conference?!" Yoko gasps.

"Excuse me," Hiromu leads the others into Angie and her managers office where they were looking over the script for the evening.

Seeing the men who saved her standing there Angie nodded silently, giving them permission to speak freely.

"The Vaglass is after the crystals. Please cancel the press conference."

"Cancel?!" The manager laughed in disbelief as he stood and shook his glasses at the Buster, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Listen!" Hiromu urged, "There will be no press conference if the Metaroid shows up!"

"But isn't it your guys' job to protect that?"

"The future of the world is at stake!"

"It is the same for me," Angie interrupts softly, "my dream depends on this movie."

Her words striking a chord as the Busters all look to her with silence.

"My dream is to be a world-famous actress. That's why I can't cancel this."

"And your willing to put not just your own life, but the lives of everyone in the city at risk to see that dream realized?" Hanna steps forward and takes Angie's hands softly, "I have a dream too but if I had to choose between putting that dream off for an hour or a day or putting the lives of hundreds, thousands, millions, of people at risk I would gladly set it aside."

This gives her pauses as Ryuji steps up next and Yoko silently fumes, "How about taking off the crystals for the press conference?"

"No! No!" the manager protests, "the crystals are an important theme in the movie!"

"You people," finally having enough Yoko tears off her glasses and storms forward, "are saying that stuff is more important then the world?!"

"Eh? Eh?" the Manager leans closer to Yoko then pulls her down toward Angie with a wide grin on his face, giving the two girls an up close and personal look at each other, and each looked as shocked as the other to see their twin, "They're the same!"

"That...stuff?" Angie says softly, a hint of anger in her voice, "How can you say such a horrible thing?"

"Eh? Horrible?"

"Don't you have any dreams?"

"Dreams?" Yoko answers with a hint of confusion.

"These are mementos of my mom," Angie says softly as she takes off one of her earrings. Her voice shaking slightly, "My mom was a world-famous actress. That's why I want to be an actress like my mom. I don't want to miss this chance."

Yoko fell silent, unsure how to answer as Angie bowed low, "Please."

"But..." Yoko and Hanna say together.

Ryuji steps in, a hand on each Yoko and Hanna's shoulders, "I have an idea."

"Eh?" Angie lifts up, a sting of hope in her voice.

"An idea?" Hiromu moves closer to hear the idea better.

"If they're in disguise..." Ryuji smiles, "...then why don't we disguise ourselves too?"

Yoko and Hanna tilt their heads in confusion.

"The Vaglass will probably attack during the press conference," Ryuji explained to command as the Busters road the glass elevator to the ground level, "to counter that, we will use Yoko-chan to draw out the Metaroid."

"How will you handle the enemy Megazord?" The commander asks.

"Hiromu will be on standby in Ace. Do I have your permission?"

"I understand," The commander measured the options and then gently nodded, "Operation approved."

"Are you worried?" Gorisaki turned to Usada.

"I'm not worried at all," Usada shook his head, "It's Yoko, after all."

As Ryuji doubled checked his notes Yoko stood on guard, her mind drifting back to her conversation with Angie.

'Don't you have any dreams? My mom was a world-famous actress. That's why I want to be an actress like my mom. I don't want to miss this chance.'

"Mother..." Yoko spoke softly, resisting the urge to bit her lip as her mind flashed back to a time long ago, of a woman who's face she could barely remember, to an age she could barely remember. "I don't really remember her."

"Yoko-chan?" Hanna calls, from the stairs, Ryuji just beside her, "something wrong?"

"No. Nothing."

"Yoko-chan's mother was sent into the subdimension 13 years ago, right?" Miho look to Usada and the other Buddyroids with an uneasy look about her, "She's been constantly training since then?"

"It's to defeat the Vaglass," Usada says calmly, a hint of pride in his voice, "She had the right stuff."

"But she's just a normal girl."

"That's right!" Usada confirms with pride, "Usada, Ryuji, the commander, and everyone in the E.M.C. raised her with love! She's a normal girl!"

"I'm returning to base," Hiromu Approaches the other Busters, "So please take care of things here."

"Sure."

"Hey, Hiromu." Yoko calls after, some urgency in her voice.

"Eh?"

"Do you have any dreams?"

"Dreams?" Hiromu ask curiously as Ryuji tilts his head and Hanna looks away.

"What about you Yoko?"

"Eh?" she looks confused, "...defeat the Vaglass."

"That's no dream," Hiromu says plainly as Hanna starts to walk off.

"Hiromu! Hey!" Ryuji protests.

"It's okay, Ryuu-san," Yoko pulls him back gently. "You're right. That's no dream, is it?"

"Right," Hiromu nods, "Defeating the Vaglass is no dream or wish."

"You can't call something you have to do a dream," Yoko says with growing confidence.

Hiromu nods silently as Ryuji smiles, "But...when it's all over..." his gaze moving from Hiomu, to Yoko, to the retreating Hanna, who pauses as he spies her. "when the Vaglass are defeated..."

Ryuji smiles as he pats Yoko's head, "...I hope you find a dream."

Yoko pauses smiling as she looks over to Hanna, "Hanna-chan...what's your dream."

Hanna's voice cracks as she keeps walking, "W-we should focus on the task at hand."

"A-Alright," Yoko nods, a bit off put by Hanna's unusual coldness, which only seam the make the metal plate over her chest feel heavier.

In Angie's suite Yoko is dressed up in a red Chinese dress, hunched forward as she touches up her blush and other makeup when Angie softly slips in, and bends in close to share the mirror with her, a hint of awe in her voice.

"Yoko-chan. You really look just like me."

"Don't worry," Yoko smiles, "After drawing the Metaroid away to a place where no one will get hurt, you'' get your spot back."

"That's not it..." Angi gaps and steps away, walking around to face Yoko, "I felt like I said too much earlier, so I came to apologize."

"It's alright, this press conference is important for you."

"But..." Angie tries to interrupt.

"I might have never thought about my dre-"

Yoko pauses her mind flashing back to earlier with Hanna

'Hanna-chan...what's your dream.'

'W-we should focus on the task at hand.'

"Yoko-chan?" Angie tilts her head curiously.

Yoko smiles, and picks up her previous train of thought, her voice starting to trail, "...ams. The only thing on my mind was defeat the Vaglass."

Smiling she reaches for the eye shadow, only to turn it in her hand curiously as she dabs it on her lids and tilts her head with curious confusion.

"I'll do it for you," Angie smiles as she takes a seat next to Yoko and plucks the brush from her hand. "Close your eyes. Isn't it hard? You're just a normal girl like me. How can you fight?"

"I choose to fight of my own free will," as Angie finishes Yoko opens her eyes with a smile, "in order to protect yours and others dreams..I will definitely defeat the Vaglass."

"Thank you," Angie smiles.

"Same here," Yoko returns the compliment, "Thanks for doing my make-up."

A soft knock at the door brings the moment to a close as Ryuji announces, "It's time."

"I'm off."

"Yoko goes disguised as Angie to the press conference to be the bait," Hanna reflects as she stands on the same roof Yoko had earlier, "Hiromu will intercept the Megazord when it appears. Ryuji will back up Yoko when the Metaroid appears. When it is safe then the real Angie will come out of hiding to finish the conference."

"And us?" Ladybug asks, "What is our role in this?"

Hanna's voice cracks, "to stay out of their way."

"Are you sure? We cou-"

"We've caused enough chaos for one day."

"A-alright," Ladybug trembles, "if that is what you wish."

Mission Start!

"Now let me introduce you," the announcer speak into the microphone, Yoko standing just off to the side, waiting for her cue, "The starlet, Angie Sue!"

Stepping out onto the stage Yoko scans the audience, looking for anyone suspicious while Buster Ace prepares for launch and Miho and the command staff count down the arrival of the Megazord.

"CB-01, launch!"

"Time until the enemy Megazord's transmission, is complete..." Miho begins the count ans Red Buster and Buster Ace ride the elevator up to their personal escape hatch.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

"It's coming."

Dropping out of the sky the enemy Megazord lands with thud, kicking up hundred of feet of dirt and debris but Buster Ace is already in motion launching itself into the air and hurling it's sword like a javelin that makes the Megazord stumble and fall. Back on it's fee it immediately counter with a barrage of energy blasts for it's chest as Red Buster opens coms to the base.

"Please teleport me another Buster Sword!"

Once armed Buster Ace goes in for the attack, drawing sparks but as the Megazord back away it starts to glow and then, just like it's smaller brother it makes a copy, pitting Ace versus Ace, both armed with their own Buster Sword.

"It can even copy Ace," Hiromu drops back into his seal with an exhausted sigh, he was afraid of this possibility.

What's more Copy!Ace seemed far stronger then the original, Hiromu tried to block but the Copy just powered through delivering a savage slash across Ace's torso and them flipped over him over an over head slash putting the real Ace on the defensive.

"This is bad," Nick asses, "should we call for help?"

"Nah," Hiromu answers with confidence, "No need."

"but this will be a tough battle."

"I'll make my stand here!" Hiromu taps Nick's head and they charge forward.

Yoko stood her position, cameras flashing when suddenly a figure started to move toward her, started to lung, a scruffy looking man in a beanie and greenish-grey vest.

"Sha sha!"

"That's it, it's coming!" Ryuji warns into his Morphin' Brace as the Copyroid charges Yoko.

"It's mine sha!"

Yoko glares as she takes a ready stance and pivots around on her food delivering a fierce kick to the Copyroid's head and knock him aside the reporters fumbling over each other as Yoko scratches as her chest, and the plate still hidden under it, and moves to face off with the Copyroid as his disguise fails and he stands up.

Charging toward the Copyroid Yoko goes in with a series of punches and kick including a standing split kick, as cameras flash, Ryuji continue to advise though his Morphin' Brace. "Good lead it outside."

"Everyone," the manager address the reporters, "this is just part of the attraction. Please calm yourselves."

Moving to defend the Manager Yoko uses her body as a shield and in the tussle one of her earring is knocked off, scrabbling the Copyroid grabs it.

"Damn!"

"Alright sha!" the Copyright taunts, "I'll take this sha! Now for the other one!"

"Get back!" Yoko shoves the manager and then evade the Copyroid a bit more before using her power to leap up onto a high over pass.

"Wow!" The Copyroid exclaims lewdly, "Shutter chance."

"No you don't!"

Two voice hiss in unison as The Copyroid is hammer by twin flying kick, dropping the earring in his hand and sending him rolling. Yoko and Hanna standing back.

"I'm taking it back!" Yoko scowls, "these are are full of Angie's memories!"

The Copyroid swings but both girls duck it and deliver double punch to the Metaroid's stomach, "As your doctor I must insist you bow out of this fight."

"W-What no way!"

"Listen Yoko," Hanna says softly as she takes to offensive, "He dropped it, now get it back and get out of here. Leave this shutter bug to us."

"But you're not..." Yoko was already starting to feel light headed, vision starting to blur just as she felt a pinch on her chest and got an injection of nutrients, "Mou! Fine!"

Snatching up the other Earring Yoko pumped her legs and using her Rabbit Leap left the scene, just as Enter arrived.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," Enter smirked, "And just who are you."

Hanna and Ladybug growled as one as Ryuji came up beside her, "Yoko got away, and everything is back to normal back there, now you need to get out of here."

Back at the conference the real Angie Sue steps out to applause as Yoko Watches for a high perch, while popping a handful of candy in her mouth, a smile forming, as she unclips the earrings and stares down at them in her hands.

"No!" Hanna growls as she hods out a hand to stop Ryuji from advancing, "No more running. I'm tired of running."

"Are you sure now is the right time Master Hanna," Ladybug cautious, "Your body is still."

Hanna growls, shaking her head, "It's time to show Yoko-chan, Jin-sempai, everyone I'm not some delicate flower that needs protecting."

"Hanna-chan?" Ryuji looks at her curiously as Enter tilts his in curiosity as well.

A leg section opens, reveal a strange pad, after folding out some sun glasses and bending the handle it takes the shape of some kind of strange gun with a key pad molded in, "It's time the world learns this flower has thones."

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Que?" Enter says curiously as Hanna raises the glasses to her eyes.

"Let's Morphin'"

A digital ring forms at her feet and rises up, parts of her armor seeming to vanish, other parts seeming to move and change, until a new Buster stands where Hanna once did, her suit mostly black with metallic white/platinum, rose-copper, and pink and a large round backpack resting behind her.

"Lady Buster!"

Enter just smiled, Ryuji stood in shock for a moment longer before he morphed beside her, "Blue Buster!"

"Busters Reaaaaaady..."

"GO!"

And then to prove the backpack was more then just for show Ladybuster's pack opened up revealing translucent wings and thrusters that she used to lunch herself toward the Metaroid as Ryuji ran beside her.

"I will copy you sha!"

Dropping the Metaroid on his back with a clothesline Ryuji held him for a moment, "No illegal copying, please."

While taking to the air, Ladybuster dropped down with a diving drill kick as Ryuji rolled out of the way.

"Damn you," Copyroid growled as he got back to his feet and faced Ladybuster, starting to glow.

"Watch out!" Blue warned, running to push her out of the way before there were two Ladybusters.

Nothing happened.

"Sha sha?"

Ladybuster smirked, leaning on her hip, "My technology is just a little to complicated for a simple copy!"

Enter rose a brow curiously as he watch, 'Is she the lost piece of Messiah?'

While Distracted by Ladybuster however Ryuji wrapped his legs around the Metaroids arms and dropped him again, breaking the copy arm just as Ladybuster summoned a steering wheel that she then turned into a sword to deliver a series of slashes that put the Metaroid on his back again, the two buster standing side by side and Blue assembled his final weapon and Ladybuster took aim with her gun.

"It's time for Special Buster!"

"Boost up for Buster!"

"Copy failure sha," the Metaroid squeaked out last as it fell to the ground and exploded.

"Enemy..." Ryuji announced.

"Metavirus..." Hanna/Ladybug proclaimed.

"...Eliminated."

"..Excised."

With the Metaroid dealt with Ryuji and Yoko were able to join up with Hiromu and with Go-Buster Oh defeat the Megazord shortly there after, while enter took his leave and Ladybuster powered down collapsing onto her back short of breath.

"You heart is in no shape to fight like that Master, you know that."

"I know, I know," Hanna sighs, a hidden smirk still forming, "But you have to admit...felt good to be of use."

After a moment Ladybug responded, "Yes Master, it was."

"So you can project a holographic human form, and have your own Buster gear," the commander narrowed his eyes at Hanna once everyone was back to base, "any other secrets your hiding?"

"S-Secrets?" Hanna laughs nervously, "n-not really."

"Stop picking on her," Yoko stuck out her tongue as she threw an arm around Hanna/Ladybug with a smile. "We won today and Enter didn't get Angie's earrings, that's all that matters."

Yoko pauses, taking a deep breath, smiling, "We protected her dream."

"Yeah...dreams," Hanna's voice once more became detached.

"Smile! Smile!" Yoko drew the corners of her mouth up, "Come on you have to tell us your dream."

Hanna sighs.

"Yooooko," Usada admonished her, "don't make Hanna tell you her dream if she doesn't want to."

"N-No...It's okay..." her voice cracking, "It's just...it's nothing special...kind of silly even."

"No dream is silly, all dreams have worth," the commander chimes in.

"O-Okay," Hanna takes a long breath and her hands start to tremble as she looks at them. "My dream is...what I want is..."

She took another long breath, "I want a family...a life of my own."

Everyone just looked confused.

"You want kids?" Miho questions.

"W-What?" Hanna's jumped in surprise, "No!" and shook her head violently, "Yes," then hung it and sighed, "Kinda...I guess? It's hard to explain."

"Let me Master."

"O-Okay Ladybug." Hanna sighs, "You would probably do a better job anyway."

Ladybug nods, "To understand the Master's dream you have to understand how we found her."

Hanna sighs.

"13 years ago when the lab was sucked into subspace Master Jin was in a separate section then the others. As the wall shook and the place seemed like it would be his tomb he found Master Hanna, unconscious on the floor."

"I must have hit my head because I lost all my memories, my name, my education, even my ability to speak. Thanks heavens breathing is an autonomic function as is fear I probably would have forgotten that as well."

No one said anything, no one dared to.

"Master Jin was not unscathed either, but where as Master Jin could not move Master Hanna could not think. And Master Jin knew time was not on their side, without food and water a human dies after 3 days. But unable to move himself Master Jin had to rely on Master Hanna and the incomplete Buddyroid he was building at the time."

"I did not understand a word he spoke but somehow he manged to teach me enough to be his hand, and even though each day hunger and thirst threatened to spell my doom Jin-sempai was able to build the core of Ladybug and put me inside, rejuvenating and re-energizing me while he himself retreated to a coffin of his that could sustain his immobile body. Once I was one with Ladybug though it was my job to the heavy lifting and for the next 13 years I became Jen-sempai's hands and legs, while at the same time being retrained in everything from simple Japanese to Buddyroid maintenance. Until the opportunity present itself and Master Jin sent me out to attempt a breech into this world. To send me home."

"So Jin-sempai is alive?" Ryuji wonders.

"If he's alive then our parents," Yoko adds excitedly.

Ladybug shakes her head, "Don't get your hopes up, it was quite the challenge for Master Hanna to survive and to return home, and in our 13 years we saw no other soul other then Master Jin."

The Buster all nod, understanding unwilling to press the issue, they all missed their parents and wanted to know more but they could all tell how painful these memories were for their new friend so remained quiet.

Hanna gave a small laugh, "You know Jin-sempai called me Hanna as a joke, since I had no name of my own. And I was so fragile, like a child, like a flower. It always bothered me, but it was the closest thing I had to an identity. I doubt now that I'll ever get my memories back, and all I have know is the last 13 years in sub space you yeah...that's my dream. If I can't reclaim my past I'd like a future, a family. Something to call my own."

Everyone was silent, the room becoming oppressive, it was hard living these past 13 years after watching your own parents sucked into sub space, but at least they had each other, and their memories of their parents from before the incident but to only know the incident, to only know hunger, pain, and fear for 13 years. It was hard to process.

"I-m tired," Hanna stands slowly "I'm going to go rest. Morphin' takes a toll on my body."

Everyone nodded as Hanna sloughed off, Ryuji spinning his wheels trying to find something to life everyone's spirits.

"Oh," he said suddenly causing Hanna to pause, "Angie send us an e-mail."

Ryuji turned the laptop toward Yoko and Hanna, who both stopped and looked closer.

"I can't read English," Yoko admitted, causes the boys and buddyroids to face fault, while Hanna stared at the screen, "Seems familiar but I can't read it either, Jin-sempai only taught me the basic, enough to understand mechanical and electrical blueprints, he didn't...he didn't have the time to teach me to read generally."

Ryuji sighed, this wasn't helping and decided to read it himself, "Thanks for protecting it, and take a look at this."

A link was included that Ryuji opened, which laded a video if Yoko's fight with the Copyroid around all the reporters.

"It says it's very popular on the net," Usada explains.

"Guess the movie will definitely be a worldwide hit," Hiromu jokes.

"That's great," Gorisaki adds.

"Yoko," Nick teases, "Maybe you should be an actress."

"No way," Yoko smiled widely, "That'd be embarrassing."

"Yeah Yoko could never do that," Usada teased, "no way," before quickly rolling away, "I'm out of here."

Yoko turned in anger gave chase, "Usada! Stop!"

"No way!"

But it worked bringing a smile to Hirmu, Ryuji, and even Hanna as Yoko chased Usada around the room.


	3. 13: A Surprising Day Off

Special Mission 13: A Surprising Day Off

"Yoko-chan," Hanna knocks softly on the door of her quarters one early morning, "C-Can I bother you for a favor?"

Yoko, pauses as she opens the door in just her shorts and top, having not slipped her Buster's jacket on yet, her eyes glancing down at her Morphin Brace anxiously but she answers with a warm smile, "It's not another transfusion is it Hanna-chan?"

"N-No," Hanna laughs nervously, flustering her words, "I-I was actually hoping you might be able to give me a hair cut..."

"Nani?"

"It's alright," Hanna laughs nervously as she turns to scamper off.

"You need to be more confident!" Yoko however grabs her arm and put a halt to that, pulling Hanna into her quarters and sitting her on the bed "Now where's this hair of yours."

Turning her back to Yoko the back of Ladybugs helmet/head and a seal down the neck to mid back open, a tangled next of tangled, fragile, split, and all around terrible brown hair that falls to her mid back spills out. As Yoko tries to brush aside the mess she catches a glimpse of the wither, pale, shivering flesh beneath before the suit seals back up save for the portion around the scalp.

"Ah mou!" Yoko signs exasperated, as she once again glances at her brace anxiously, "What have you been treating this mess with? Motor oil?"

Hanna laughs nervously, "Whatever we could scrounge up. Over the last 13 years Ladybug has done what she could from keeping us from drowning in hair but there is only so much that can be done in Sub Space."

Yoko paused, she had almost forgotten that while she spent the last 13 years training for the day she could defeat Messiah and save her parents Hanna had been trying to survive in that horrible place. It was a wonder she had any hair at all.

"C-Can you do something with it?"

"Ah mou," Yoko huffed as she ran her fingers though the tangled mess "I'll try but It will probably have to be very short."

"That's fine," Hanna says softly as Yoko pulls her though the halls, "I-I just wanted to free up some space inside Ladybug."

Slipping into the bath house area, which was currently empty, and over to the bath proper, "Need to wash it first, Ladybug is waterproof yes?"

"I am, do not worry, this unit is hermetically sealed and protected against not just water but snow, sand, radiation and nothing else that could do damage to my charge within."

Yoko smiles as she pours some water over Hanna's head, and trying to straighten out the tangles.

"Yoko-chan," Hanna says softly, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've been."

"Don't worry, don't worry," She smiles, though er eyes do dart back to her Morphin' Brace from time to time as she works, "You're my special friend after all, I need to take care of you! Besides without you we might have lost Angie's special memories."

"I didn't do anything special," Hanna sighs, "in fact if I hadn't shown up you might not have going ambushed by that Metaroid in the first place."

"That's nonsense!" Yoko smiles, "You saved us."

"Only after I put you in danger in the first place by insisting on that transfusion. I'm just a burden...to you, to Jin-sempai, to Ladybug, everyone," Hanna sighs, "Things would have been better for everyone if Jin-senpai had just let me die in sub space."

"Don't talk like that!" Yoko counters firmly, "You're life has meaning, you should never think like that!"

"I-I guess," Hanna sighs unconvinced.

 _N.C. 2012. The massive energy source, Enetron, is the foundation of city functions. After it are the Vaglass, a threat to humanity. The Go-Busters are youths entrusted with special missions to fight and protect the people._

 _Busters ready, Goooooooo!_

"I'm here! I'm here!" Hanna calls as she jobs over to where the Ryuji and Hiromu (who were in their civilian clothes for once), Gorisaki, Usada, and Nick were waiting, next to a Poster Brilliant Board, her new short cut hair bouncing with every step. "S-Sorry I'm late! Ladybug was running some diagnostics and they ran long!"

Tilting their heads curiously Busters and Buddies circled Hanna curiously.

"Is that a wig?" Hiromu said bluntly, "What's the point when you have your disguise system?"

"It's not a wig," Hanna huffs, "This is my real hair!"

"Yoko-chan cut it for us this morning so it wasn't clogging up my internal systems. It's also a safe entry point to start re-acclimating Master Hanna to earth's environment. The Master will never be able to leave my protective womb if their body is still atrophied and sun parched but I can not just start opening systems at random to begin acclimatization. However with our new hairstyle there is a easy point for initial contact."

"How long is that going to take?" Nick asks curiously, "Hiromu is dying to see what you look like under there."

"Nick!"

Hanna chuckles, but it soon fades to a sign, "Months at the bare minimum. 13 years without sun, without exercise, without food has withered my body to skin a bone," a small chuckle escaping as she reminisces, "funny considering how when Jin-Sempai found me I was actually a bit on the overweight side, now I'm at the opposite end of the spectrum. Word of advice if you want to loose weight the Sub Space diet is NOT the way to go."

"It's nice to hear Hanna-chan making jokes," Yoko chuckled as she emerged from one of the posters, "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Hiromu nodded and then looked curious to Yoko who was dressed in a yellow sweater and white dress, with her hair draw into a pony tail.

"You're late," Ryuji noted disapprovingly.

"Mou!" Usada admonished, "You're the one who wanted us to meet up, Yoooooko!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey what's with that outfit?" Hiromu presses as Nick scurries over to shut his mouth before he says something he'll regret.

"Yoko! You look even more fashionable than usual."

Yoko smile, laughing as she rests her hands on her hips a moment.

"So why did you want us to meet up in our civilian clothes?" Ryuji wonders.

Yoko continues to smile as she steps in front of them and puts on her serious face, "Special Mission:"

Like the professionals they were Hiromu, Ryuji, Usada, Nick, and Gorisaki all stood at attention, while Hanna took an extra moment to get there, summoning her human guise in the process.

"To spend the whole day on a surprise _tour_!" She spun around with a smile.

" _Surprise Tour_?!" Everyone echoed in engrish except Hanna who said it perfectly.

"Wahhhh?" Gorisaki gasps as he notices the Elephant exhibit of the zoo, "How cute! That's nice!" before turning to head for another exhibit, "There's something that way too!"

" _Surprise_ eh?" Hiromu smile along with the others as Gorisaki runs past, "he definitely looks pleased..." but something was bothering him, "…but should all of us be out like this?"

"I got permission to go out," Yoko bounces.

"But the Vaglass..."

"It's okay every once in a while," Ryuji assures Hiromu.

"Besides if the Vaglass show up my sensors will alert us," Ladybug inserts.

"Ah mou!" Yoko pouts as she gently shakes Ladybug, "You're supposed to be relaxing Hanna-chan! Ladybug-chan!"

"A nurse must never ignore the safety of her patient, she must remain ever vigilant until the patient makes a full recovery," Ladybug counters determinedly.

Hiromi and Ryuji chuckle.

"We'll just have to take Ladybug-chan here again once her duty is resolved."

"Ah mou," Yoko pouts, before gently shaking Ladybug again, "Hanna-chan you're having fun right?"

"Yeah," though there is a hint of disappointment in her voice, "I just wish I could experience it as myself.

"In time Master Hanna, in time."

"If you need more transfusions I am also O type," Ryuji offers.

Ladybug shakes her head defiantly, "more transfusions won't be necessary, just the one from Yoko will do, Master Hanna was never in dire need of blood to begin with, it was more the first step into reintroducing healthy cells, and kick starting Master Hanna's recovery...though now that you mention it the Masters should be banking their blood every 8 weeks, in the event of a sever injury in the field having a bank of your own blood to draw from could be a life saver, especially for O types like Masters Ryuji and Yoko-chan who can only take blood from another O-Type which is relatively rare."

"But we call all be weakened like Yoko was last week," Hiromu warns.

Ryuji strokes his chin in thought, "We wouldn't have to if we did it right after a major attack by Enter, it's going to take him a few days, minimum, to prepare his next plan, more then enough time to cover the post donation recovery period."

"Ah mou, enough business talk! Were supposed to be having fun!" Yoko pouts.

"So Yoko-chan," Ryuji smiles as he follows after Gorisaki who was already looking at another exhibit, and getting a few odd loods from the others patrons, "you mentioned a place that would please Gorisaki. This is it, isn't it?"

"Yup!" Yoko bounces over, her note pad in hand, "This is surprise number one! It's a big success!"

"Hey!" Usada groans from a bench next to Nick, "This tour is all for Gorisaki's sake?! Then I want to go home!"

"Hey!" Nick taps Usada annoyed as Yoko bounces over to them with a smile.

"It's alright! I also picked a place that you want to go, Usada."

"Well then!" Usada perks up, "You should have said that sooner!"

"What about me? Me?" Nick bounces excitedly.

Yoko nods, "I even found out about where Nick wants to go...from Hiromu."

"Eh?" Hiromu pauses distracted as the two bounce over to him, "Oh."

"Why the long pause?!" Nick accuses, "Ah! I bet you gave her a bogus location to stop her from bugging you!"

"No such thing! It's fine!"

"Oh god!" Nick frets, "So it's just our surprises that are ruined?"

"Don't decide that beforehand!"

"Now, now." Ryuji offers as her pats both their sounders in confort, "Since we're here, let's not fight."

"That's right." Yoko confirms, "We've got to service the Hanna and the Buddyroids today."

"Eh? Me?"

Yoko just smiles wider, "That's just one of the surprises!"

"Ryuji!" Gorisaki calls, interrupting the conversation and drawing the gang his way, "There's a gorilla! A gorilla!"

"Eh?" Nick says curiously, "Let's see."

"Come on, let's continue the tour!" Yoko bounces as she gently pushes the boys forward, Hanna moving in step to catch up. "We're burning daylight!"

"Something wrong Master Hanna," Ladybug says softly. "Your brain way activity is elevated as is your heart rate."

"W-Wrong," Hanna responds distantly, "N-No, just a feeling..."

"Like before?"

Hanna nods, "Ben having them since we came back to earth, probably just echos of a familiar world."

"That's good, one of them may spark a memory!"

"Maybe..." Hanna answers uneasily.

"Enter." Messiah spoke darkly to his agent inside hi s communication point, "Have you found the piece of me? Work on the new Megazord that will let me return to that world and rule it means nothing if I am not whole!"

"Oui oui oui, Majesté," Enter answers confidently. "I was following up a lead as we speak, but what of the Megazord. I went out of my way to retrieve the crystals from the source and transported quite a bit of Enetron to you. Deducting the amount needed to sustain your Majesté, it is still a lot-"

"It is not enough! Not enough to create a new being!"

"Does creating them really need-"

"Just shut up and work," Messiah cuts in irritated. "do as I command."

"Oui. Majesté." Enter signs as he closes the connection with a sigh, "'shut up and work,' D'acc! Very well! A new Megazord is needed after all...even if Majesté is too distracted to realize it."

Pausing Enter looks out over the city toward a Enetron tower reflectivity, "If only the Go-Busters stayed out of the way..."

In a back area of an amusement part a pair of performs are sitting, practicing on their tubas as a man in a panda costume dances around on the walkway behind them.

"Booon! Bonjour!" Enters sings, getting them men's attention and summoning a large contingent of Buglers to grab the tubas and scare off the men as he removes the panda head.

"Monsieur," he says calmly as a bugger rises one of the tuba toward him and he attaches the Metavirus card, "Let me borrow these. Merci."

"Let's start with one," Enter smiles as he pulls forth 2 cards and his laptop, "Metavirus: Hoeru. Install."

"Tuuuuu-ba-ro-i-da"

"Tuuuuu-ba-ro-i-da"

"Tuuuuu-ba-ro-i-da"

"Now then," Enter leans in close to his new creation, "What I want you to do is..."

"Surprise Tour number two!" Yoko smiles as she stands before the entrance to the amusement park. "Amusement park!"

"That's my Yoko," Usada waves his arms excitedly, "She knows Usada well!"

"For Usada this place is pretty cute," Hiromu muses.

"Hey, leave me alone!" Usada counters defensively, "I want to ride something that I don't have to drive!"

"That's true." Gorisaki notes as everyone one else make small nods and bows just as their Morphin' Braces alert them along with Ladybug, "oh."

"Unusual Enetron usage," they say together, as Usada and Yoko wail upset.

"Somewhere toward the Rouma district." Ladybug elaborates.

"Point L-004," Toru specifies, "Nice job by the way Ladybug-san."

"L-004?" Gorisaki worries just before a number of people begin to scream.

"It's here," Hiromu yells as he pulls out his Buster harness and with Ryuji charge toward the screaming.

"I've detected an enemy Megazord being transported, It's type Alpha." Miho further explains.

"I'm calculating the time needed for it to complete it's transport," she and Ladybug say together.

Mysteriously the Commander isn't there to coordinate both sides.

"Mou! Why now?!"

"Yeah, really!" Usada echoes Yoko's frustration as he handed her her harness.

"Hey!" Nick grabs Usada and drags him along,"You're coming too!"

"No way! Usada too?!"

"Now sing out loud!" As the Buglers rampage Tubaroid marches, a contingent of Buglers marching and drumming in step, "join me in this fanfare!"

Arriving on the scene the Buster confront Tubaroid, who is surprised to find them there, "So you're here, Go-Busters?! You guys are early."

"We happened to be here," Hiromu answers casually as he readies his Morphin' Brace.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Let's Morphin'!"

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Lady Buster!"

"Busters! Readyyyyy!"

"Go!"

"We'll evacuate the people," Nick calls out turning to Gorisaki and Usada.

"Okay!"

"Roger rabbit!"

As the busters engaged the Budyroids hurried into the park, helping fallen children and leading the panicked people to safety.

"Are you sure you can keep up," Hiromu cautious Ladybuster, "Last time."

"We're here, we can't just run, we we have to make the best of it."

"This beautiful fanfare!" Tuba sings, drawing the Buster's attention, "Boe~"

However moving quickly the busters all dodge out of the way of the sonic cone and continue to engage the Buglers.

"I have the ETA," Ladybug announces just seconds ahead of Miho via the Morphin Braces, "The enemy Megazord will complete its transport in..."

"Approximately 3 minutes," Ladybug explains.

"Exactly 2 minutes 30 seconds."

"That's too fast!" Yellow shouts into her com.

"Plus the commander is out and hasn't returned," Toru says with concern. "Even the emergency calls aren't reaching him."

"This is all too familiar," Hanna whispers under her breath.

"What's that mean?" Yoko calls out frustrated.

"I doubt the commander is also out for fun..." Blue notes.

"For now, we'll have to do it by ourselves," Red finishes, "Nick!"

"Okay!"

As Nick charges in in bike mode Red makes his way over to Blue, "Nick and I will take care of the enemy Megazord."

"Please do."

"Hey!" Tubaroid calls after the feeling duo, "Stop right there! You still need to hear my fanfare!"

Only to be blind sided by some pot shots from the remaining Busters.

"Your opponents are over here," Blue and Lady say eerily in sync.

"Boe~"

"CB-01, launch!" Red calls as the hanger crew launch his buster machine and Tubaroid continues his attack on Yellow, Blue, and Lady, the trio doing their best to use the furniture in the area and athletics to avoid contact with the attack wave.

"Boe~"

"What's the deal with his trumpet," Yellow groans.

"To be precise..." Blue begins.

"...it's a Tuba," Hanna finishes, "strangely though..."

"It's not causing any damage," they say together.

"You guys!" Tubaroid calls out, "Come out and listen to the fanfare!" Before firing missiles at the Rangers and forcing them to dive for new cover. "Sing along with your screams!"

"Boe~"

"I don't have the time!" Yellow growls as she summons her blade, and charges in savagely, "die already!"

"She's pretty energetic today," Blue looks over to Lady jokingly.

"Ten seconds until the enemy Megazord teleports," Miho "warns as she begins the count down and Red and Nick board CB-01 a transport ring forming in the sky.

"Here it comes," Nick muses, "shall we greet it?

Transforming into Buster Ace as the Megazord starts to land Ace delivers a savage slash with his sword before the Enemy Megazord even knows what's happening and the fight begins in earnest. Ace using his thrusters to dodge the sonic blasts of the Megazord until one one of the Enetron Tanks is in perfect line of sight of the enemy.

"I won't allow it!" Red shouts as Ace moves to block.

The blast knocks the sword out of Ace's hand and hits the tank ireguardless.

"Damn," He quickly opens coms back to back as he prepares to counter attack, "Morishita-san, any Tank Damage?!"

"There isn't any. The Tank's Fine."

"All of our circuits are working normally," Nick laughs, "Haha, looks like all its sound attacks are useless."

"Yeah," Red says relived, "Let's quickly finish it."

"Okay!"

Charging in, and transporting in a new Buster Sword Ace goes to fish the fight, powering through the useless sonic blasts now.

"Ryu-san, Hanna-chan," Yellow orders, "Let's do a simultaneous attack."

"Roger!" Blue confirms as he takes a ready stance.

"Why does this feel familiar?" Hanna whispers as she does the same.

"It could be your power," Ladybug offers, "a natural heuristic algorithm that let's you estimate enemy attacks like a phone guesses the next word in a text."

"Not isn't the time," Blue cuts in, "Busters readddddddy?"

"GO!"

"Fanfare," the trio charge in as Tubaroid counters "Boe~"

At first Blue moves in to guard Yellow with Lady moving to guard Blue, before splitting off at the last second for a duel blade strike while Yellow leap up and cones down from an aerial angle.

"Damn you!" Tubaroid growls as he gets back to his feet and makes a break for it.

"Stop!"

"It's coming," Nick warns as Red charges his Morphin Brace.

"No need to dodge it," he orders as their sword begins to glow, "We power on through."

And cuts down the Megazord in one grand slash, "Shutdown confirmed."

"Hey!" Hiromu calls to Usada and Gorisaki as he waves, jogging toward them with a smile.

"Hey," Usada answers, "this way!"

"Where's the Metaroid?"

"Sorry," Ryuji sighs, "he got away."

"We were so close too!" Yoko and Hanna say together in frustration, getting a chuckle ffom the boys.

"For now let's split up and search for it." Hiromu advises, "it should still be nearby."

"No!" Hanna cuts in, "this is your special day, no reason you should be running around blindly."

Yoko is about to speak but is torn, not wanting to leave Hanna out of the day off but also not wanting to leave the Buddyroids behind to search as well.

"This is more important then-"

"No! This was a special plan by Yoko-sama! You need to enjoy it! Besides what are you going to do? Run around blindly? It may not be as accurate as the base systems but at least it is a system. I have a better shot at finding the Metaroid one my own then the six of you stumbeling around will. L-Let me do this."

After a moment Hiromu relents, "Alright...but call us the second you get a lead."

Hanna nods before running off, leaving the others to gather around Yoko, Hiromu picking up her lost notebook from the ground and casually handing it to her, "S-So where to next?"

Yoko sighs as she watches Hanna run off alone, "But this is your special day too..."

"Yooooooko," Usada moans softly in sadness.

"Sorry!" She forces a smile and perks up, "this way."

'Yoko-chan was looking forward to today...' Miho muses sadly as her station and the lights return to their normal positions.

"Nakamura-san, we should try searching too."

"Okay, Roger. I'll try linking the security cameras in the amusement park."

"And I'll see about patching a feed into Hanna-san," Toru adds as he looks over worriedly to the commanders vacant chair, 'Just where did you go? Commander?'

At a Subspace platform, not that dissimilar to when Enter speaks with Messiah the Commander examines a rotating cube, resolve on his face, clenching his hands into fists as the world shifts back to plain steel room.

At an employee's resting spot Enter has discarded his panda costume and is wearing one of the tuba men's hats as he practices a bit on the spare as Tubaroid returns, "I have returned."

"Have you made progress?"

"Yes! I've completed two of the four!"

"You're being slow," Enter kicks him annoyed and he back off in pain, rubbing his foot, "The Megazord already finished its job."

"Then I'll quickly do the rest," Tubaroid bounces on his feet and salutes as he turns and marches off.

Annoyed Enter sets down the tuba and takes out another Metavirus card.

"Ryuji," Gorisaki calls a drink cup in his hands, as the group approach the merry go round, "Here. It's hot today."

"Thanks," He smiles taking a sip and then setting it down as the two of them join the others on the slow moving ride.

"Yoko?" Usada asks concerned as he sees the worried look on Yoko's face, "Hanna-chan will be fine."

"I-I know it's just..." she forces another smile as she looks over to Usada, "Are you having fun?"

"It's pretty nice," Usada says noncommittally, and a bit annoyed, "Kinda puts a damper on my surprise tour."

Yoko smiles, putting her other concerns out of her mind, "We should ride the Ferris Wheel next!"

"Sounds fun!"

'I hope Hanna-chan is alright...'

"Are you alright Ladybug?" Hanna asks softly as she stands atop one of the buildings and looks out across the park, smiling as she sees the Busters and Buddyroids moving from ride to ride. "I'm getting some signal noise on my instruments."

"Having been born in Subspace we have never been exposed to the harsh elements of the real world so unfortunately I can't say if it's a results of the Metaroid's attack or just due to my delicate systems being exposed to this hostile environment. However, life support is still functional at a solid 82.33365 percent."

"Hummm..." Hanna muses, "Is the Marker system still working?"

"M-Mostly, why."

"Call it a precaution."

"That was fun," Usada says happily as he rolls off the Ferris wheel with Yoko who quickly pull Hiromu off to the side as he exits.

"I'm worried about Nick's surprise," she says softly as she takes out her notebook, and shows it to Hiromu, "are you sure this is it?"

Looking lost for a moment Hiromu gives an unconvincing response, "Oh. Definitely."

"Oh well," Yoko smiles and walks around him with a light step, "even if he doesn't like it, there's still the last surprise."

"What's that?" Nick presses as he slips over.

"That's a secret!" Yoko grins mischievously as she steps off to have one of here snacks.

"Fanfare!" Tubaroid appears from around a corner and opens with his sonic attack, "Boe~"

Hiromu quickly moves to knock Yoko aside, knocking her snack out of her hand in the process, and braces for the attack, only for Ladybuster to drop down in front of him and absorb the brunt of it.

"Hanna-san!"

"Ladybug-san!"

"Hiromu-san!"

"Are you alright," Yoko and Ryuji say together.

Hiromu pauses, looking down at his hands curiously, "Nothing wrong."

"I-Instrumental d-d-d-decay intensifying, atem-atem-atempting to compensate." Ladybug stammers.

"That tears it," Hanna cuts in her voice cutting in and out as he speakers malfunction, "You're getting a complete check up once we get back to base."

"I'm fine now," Ladybug counters as the Busters line up around her, "Besides you need me to assist your breathing."

"Thanks to Yoko-sama's transfusion I can breath on my own now Ladybug."

"But not w-well."

"That just leaves one more," Tubaroid gloats as the Busters get ready to fight.

"Now it's time for the real show to start," Enter smirks as he loads another Metavirus into his laptop as he rests the tuba he was playing earlier across his lap.

"Abnormal Enetron spike," Toru and Ladybug report simultaneously.

"It's in the exact same position as before!" Toru adds with a hint of alarm.

"I'm detecting an enemy Megazord in transport!" Miho and Hanna speak in unison.

"Another Metaroid?!" Hiromu speaks into his Morphin' Brace in disbelief.

"It should be near you guys."

"Eh?" Gorisaki says confused.

"Enter's giving us special treatment today."

"Now!" Enter dramatizes back at his base point, "Give a fanfare till the very end." Turning around as he tosses the Tuba player's hat aside and addresses the new Tubaroid, "I love them so much that I could just crush them. Go-Busters, ma puce."

"Fanfare!" Version one announces as he summons Buglers to his aid.

"The Enemy Megazord will finish it's transport in..." Miho and Ladybug say together.

"28 Minutes!"

"E-ERROR TIME OUT OF RANGE."

"Gorisaki," Hiromu says calmly, as he, Yoko, and Ryuji morph, "Take Nick and Usada back to base."

"Got it!" Gorisaki says quickly as the Budyroids quickly head off.

"Let's Morphin!"

"Go-Busters!" Tubaroid 1 announces dramatically, "This time, join me in my beautiful song!"

"No thanks," Red throws out his hand to silence the Metaroid, "You're tone-deaf."

"Ehh?!" Tubaroid 1 leans back in shock before straightening up in rage as the Bugler's charge in, "You bastard! Those who don't appreciate music should just die!"

"Busters! Ready?"

"GO!"

The battle goes as one would expect with the four Busters, while Ladybug's more delicate sensors were malfunctioning she and Hanna were still able to fight easily enough. But as the fight moves from the stairs to ground level Tubaroid sets his sights on Yellow, trying to blast her with his sonic attack only for her to use her rabbit leaps to say one step ahead of them, "What's his problem?! He's being so obstinate!"

"He keeps aiming at Yoko-chan!" Blue notes as he takes down a Buggler with a throat chop.

"But why?" Red wonder as he scissor kicks another.

"He must be hopping to run our her battery," Hanna calls as Ladybuster drop kicks another Buggler.

But for Red he remembers back to when this fist started, and Tubaroid said 'That just leaves one more.'

"One more," he muses as he reengages some Buggers come to attack him.

"Boe~" Tubaroid continues after Yellow, "Now sing! A song of despair, that is!"

"I'm not singing," She counters as a Buggler tries to ambush her from behind that she manages to deflect but falls to the floor.

"You're mine!" Tubaroid 1 gloats as he prepares to fine on the downed Buster, "Bo-"

But is quickly shot by Blue as Lady and Red change in for the kill and send the Metaroid flying as Yellow finishes off the last Buggler.

"Thanks!"

"Let's finish it!" Red orders as they summon their weapons and combine them for the final attack.

"It's Time For Special Buster."

"Boost Up For Buster."

"Listen to..." And fire, blasting Tubaroid 1 with their combine power and causing him to spark violently, "...my fanfare..."

"Enemy Eliminated," Hanna says with a long breath, "Final-"

"What?" Red gasps as Tubaroid advances toward them from the smoke and fire, his voice low and dangerous.

"The Second movement: 'Requiem' has begun."

To Be Continued.


	4. 14: Ҁa Va? Rescue Operation

Special Mission 14: Ҁa Va? Rescue Operation

 _N.C. 2012. The massive energy source, Enetron, is the foundation of city functions. After it are the Vaglass, a threat to humanity. The Go-Busters are youths entrusted with special missions to fight and protect the people._

 _Busters ready, Goooooooo!_

"I will play for you the finest funeral hymn," Tubaroid (2), says in a low, cryptic voice.

"But how?" Yellow gaps in shock as the four buster hold their weapons at the ready, "We just defeated him!"

"No," blue notes as he spies the 'ver 2' on the horn, "they may look the same but their different."

"Requiem."

With a blast of his horn the Busters roll to dodge, Blues' weapon getting knocked from his hand by the sound wave and falling to pieces in sparks.

"Ryu-san!" Yellow and Lady say together as Red moves in for close combat.

"Ryu-san! Are you alright?"

"Do you require medical assistance?"

"Somehow I am..." Blue nods as he picked up his totaled weapon, "though the same type, he's a lot more powerful than the first one."

"But I'm fine?" Yellow says confused as she looks herself over.

Before more can be discussed a contingent of Bugglers appear and engage the Busters, and Red takes the fight with Tubaroid2 into an open field as he continues his assault.

"It seems you four insist on interfering with Monsieur Enter's plans," Tubaroid2 gloats, "Allow me to eliminate you."

Red uses his speed to dodge and come back into for a close range attack but Tubaroid2 stops his blade and holds firm.

"Too bad." Tubaroid2 continues to gloat as Red struggles to break free, "for you, the finest..."

Red breaks away as Tubaroid plays his requiem, his visor along with his Morphin' Brace shattering as he is knocked to the ground near the other Busters.

"Hiromu!" Yellow calls in alarm as Tubaroid advances toward the downed Buster, "Where do you want to be blasted next?"

Red stares him down as he reaches for his blade slowly.

"Your head or your arm? I'll do it wherever you want."

Thinking fast Hiromu reaches from his blade and throw it just as he is blasted by the Requiem attack, causing his helmet and Morphin Brace to further break and forcefully demorphing him and knocking him to the ground as Tubaroid turns to Lady, Blue, and Yellow.

Yellow groans as she starts to stumble off, "S-Sorry everyone my battery is running out."

"Ryuji!" Ladybuster calls. Nodding he moves to bock the two girls from the advancing Tubaroid2 as Ladybusters chest flies off and attaches to Yellow's torso.  
"Preparing injection."

"Requiem."

But like Red Blue's helmet and Morphin Brace are decimated and he is knocked down allowing Tubaroid to deliver another attack that causes Lady Buster's armor to fail, parts falling off her to expose just the black under-suit and, pale, withered hands and feet, as well as a similar state for the visible bit of mouth and eyes, even the breast plate falls apart as Yellow demorphs and collapses to the ground scrambling to pull one of the few candy bars out of her side pouch.

"Y-You're not...going to lay...a h-hand...on her," Hanna whispers defiantly, her voice scratchy, short, and horse as she swings toward Tubaroid who just bats her away and to the ground.

With a laugh Tubaroid2 throws both girls over his shoulders and marches off, leaving Red to pull her notebook from the pile of debris and look around at the many pieces of Ladybug strew around him.

"S-System c-corruption f-f-found, unable, unable to com-com-compensate."

"Yoko," Red says somberly.

"Hanna..." Blue adds equally before picking up a piece of Ladybug's face, "Lady..."

"What?!" Usada trembles in fright back at the base, "What is this terrible situation?! YOKO!"

"Oh no! Oh no!" Gorisaki adds in similarly.

"Hanna-chan, Lady-san," Nick finishes off the trio of despair.

"Yoko-chan," Miho says softly. 'you worked so hard for today...'

Emerging from the transport tube Hiromu and Ryuji quickly steps over to Toru's terminal his busted Brace in hand along with arms full of the still sputtering Ladybug, "Morishita-san, do you know where they are?"

"Wait a moment," he says hopefully as he tap away at his console, "the Brace is giving of a signal."

"Ryuji!" Gorisaki moves over worried, "are you okay?!"

"Focus on the Morphin' Brace and Ladybug before me," he says as he and Hiromu lays out the busted gear on the near table, "Can you fix them?"

"S-S-System...transmit...terminal...transmit...ter-ter-terminal…system."

"I'll get maintenance here right away...but..."

Hiromu already knew looking at the pieces of the Buddyarmor sadly, "Without Hanna-san or Jin-san we don't know the first thing about how to repair Ladybug...do we?"

Gorisaki nods, a pall falling over the room.

"WAIT!" Miho pips up hopefully, "a little while ago we got an encrypted message from Hanna, as it was over an open channel we really didn't know what to make of it but the boys down in cryptography have been...let me check."

A man in a lab clothes appears on her monitor, "Have you cracked Hanna's message yet?"

The man pauses, hesitating, "not completely, we have most of it decoded, their some kind of blueprints, w-why?"

"S-S-System...transmit...terminal...transmit...ter-ter-terminal…system," Ladybugs eyes starting to flicker.

"Don't give up!" Gorisaki picks a head piece into his hands, "We're fix you."

"W-W-W-Where...Hanna...pro-pro-protect Hanna."

"Don't worry," Hiromu says firmly, "We'll get both of them back, I promise."

"We have a call from Yellow's Brace," Toru cuts in.

"Yoko!?"

"Go-Busters, can you hear me?" Tobaroid2 speak over audio only, a soft clicking in the background, like someone was speaking through their tongue.

Usada, Ryuji, Hiromu, Toru, and Miho all gasping to hear a Metaroid using Yoko's Brace.

"Yellow and Lady Buster are safe," Tubaroid speaks into the Morphin Brace as he paces around an empty stage with the girls sprawled out on the floor, "Saving them is a simple mat-"

He stops short as he glares at Hanna and swiftly kicks her in the face, drawing blood and silencing the clicking, "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize binary?"

"Go to hell," she coughs weakly, trying to push to her knees but her arms tremble.

Tubaroid2 returns to the his conversation with the Buster, "...matter. Just don't do anything."

Hiromu clenches his fist at the sound of the kick and speaks into a pen mike, "What do you want?"

"The Megazord will be transported soon." Tubaroid explains. "Just stand bu and watch as he collects the Enetron. The moment you try something..."

Tubaroid pauses for effect as Hanna tries to reach the zipper in the back of the suit.

"These two lovely ladies will be transported to the afterlife!"

"Transported to the afterlife?" Usada rages, "You monster! Monster! Monster! Monster!"

"Calm down," Nick ruses over trying to calm his friend.

"You should value the life of your comrades. Later. As Monsieur Enter would say...au revoir!"

"Wait!" Ryuji grabs the mike frantically, "Are they really alright?!"

"he cut off the call," Toru sadly relates. "I've got the location."

"It's Point C-753 in the Shimatani district."

"P-Point D-17, Shi-Shi-Shigami d-d-district." Ladybug tries to help only to be even less acurate then normal, "p-p-protect...H-H-Hanna."

Hiromu sighs, "He's not even trying to hide."

"That's where they are being held hostage..." Nick fumes annoyed.

"The Enetron or the girls..." Ryuji signs glancing back over to Ladybug sadly, "Even if we save them Hanna wont survive the hour without her lungs."

"Stronger….Ha-Ha-Hanna…can't…g-g-give up."

"It makes me so angry!" Usada shakes.

"There must be a reason," Hiromu paces, "Why did Enter create the same Metaroid twice?"

"E-E-Error...s-s-signal c-c-corruption. U-U-Unable to com-com-comp-en-compensate."

"Right now..." Miho interrupts softly, "shouldn't we focus on Yoko-chan and Hanna-chan?"

"Signal?" Hiromu looks up with realization, "I see! That's it! The Metaroid uses Yoko's brace to call us, but she was hit by the same attacks meaning it didn't get broken."

"That's true..." Ryuji remembers back when 2 first appeared.

'But I'm fine...'

"The difference between us and Yoko..." Hiromu puzzles, "Maybe it was because we were hit by the first Metaroid's attack!"

"I see!" Gorisaki exclaims as several men and women file into the room and start to cart out Ladybugs parts and the Morphin' Braces. "I understand."

"Gorisaki," Nick asks, "What is it?"

"I see," Ryuji comments, "It's a two part attack. Speaking of which, Ace was also hit by that attack..."

"Hey!" Miho stands up defiantly, "Wait a moment! You all heard what would happen to Yoko-chan and Hanna-chan if we deployed Ace."

"We can't let them get the Enetron," Hiromu stands from as he heads for the launch tubes.

'They're not planing on sacrificing Yoko-chan and Hanna-chan, are they?!' Miho pauses before running after taking both of the boys hands, "Just a moment. Come with me. I want to show you something."

'I'd be able to move if I had just one piece of candy...' Yoko reflects as she realizes she still has her purse on her and reflect back to the morning.

'Ah, Yoko-chan!' Miho calls after her, Yoko's purse in her hands, 'Don't forget your snacks.'

'Oh, thanks!' Yoko calls as she hurries off, 'I'm off.'

"Y-Yoko," Hanna whispers as Yoko struggles to reach her bag, "C-Can you reach my suit's zipper?"

What are you conspiring now?" Tubaroids hisses as he snatches the bag from Yoko's hip and kicks Hanna against her as he blasts the bag to pieces. "Just be a good little girl and stay there...besides..."

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"W-What?" Tubaroid stands in shock as Lady Buster, well a version of Ladybuster that more emphasized the Ladybug aesthetic and had far less armor, stood up, her legs still quaking as she lunged at Tubaroid and getting in a good hit.

"Come on Yoko-sama," Ladybuster's voice cracked in and out as she lifted Yoko up onto her shoulder, Opened his wing pack and shot toward the main doors, "We're blowing this pop stand."

Tubaroid just laughed, "We are surrounded by Buglers, do you really think you can escape?"

True enough as soon as the door were blasted open a trio of Buglers assaulted Ladybuster who almost immediately demorphed and collapsed, giving Tubaroid more then enough time to storm over and pick up both girls, knocking the Morphin' Blaster out of Hanna's hand where it disappeared into digital dust before he roughly threw them both against the back wall, Hanna's breathing getting more strained.

"Neat trick," Tubaroid gloats, "Still wasn't good enough."

"I-I'm sorry Y-Yoko-sama," Hanna says weakly before passing out.

Yoko glared death at the Tubaroid but was too weak to do anything else.

"Yoko got up early to prepare this," The Buddyroids and the boys look around at a small room pimped out with plates of treats and gift boxes as Miho stood off to the side, "She said today was Hanna-chan and the Bodyroid's birthday."

"We have a birthday?" Nick says confused.

"Never heard of it," Usada says shaking his head.

"Some data recently surfaced about when Nick and the others were activated. That's where Yoko-chan got it from. And since Hanna-chan doesn't remember her own birthday Yoko-chan thought it was all to perfect to be coincidence."

"The day they were activated..." Hiromu says softly as he looks over to the Buddyroids a moment, "...is their birthday."

"A special day for Hanna," Ryuji adds, "a taste of humanity. That's why she threw the _surprise tour_."

'We've got to service the Buddyroids and Hanna-chan today!'

Hiromu reaches into his pocket as he pulls out Yoko notebook,.

"Hiromu-kun and Ryuji-san," Miho explains, "I'm sure she kept it a secret so she could surprise you all with a party at the end. She worked very hard on this."

"Yooooko..."

"She did this for us?" Nick leans on a chair for support.

"Little Yoko-chan did all this..." Ryuji holds back tears, "she even cooked this..."

"Ryuji," Gorisaki comes over whispering, "you sound like you're her father."

Which causes him to stiffen up.

"Yoko-chan cares for all of you. Despite that..."

"Nakamura-san," Hiromu cuts in. "Ryuji-san and I didn't say we were abandoning Yoko-chan and Hana-chan."

"Eh?"

"We still have 11 minutes till the Megazord transport is complete," Hiromu says firmly, "We just have to save them before then. That's all."

Ryuji smiles and nods in agreement.

"So, since we know his trick..." Hiromu looks to Ryuji with a smirk, "Let's go, Father."

Nick chuckles as Ryuji runs after, Gorisaki calling after, "I'll bring the Braces and Ladybug as soon as they're repaired!"

Outside several Buglers stood guard, the first being tangled in a coil of wire from above and knocked out by Hiromu, the second taken out for Ryuji dropping from the ceiling, and a third by a sneak attack from behind by Ryuji ans Hiromu ran past the duo leaping up onto an over hang and slipping through the door there. Tubaroid looked around on guard as he heard doors and moment outside while in the halls Ryuji and Hiromu continued their stealth take down as Tubaroid emerged from the main room.

Ryuji and Hiromu quickly ducked behind some pillars as the boys helped up the unconscious Buglers like puppets.

"I thought I sensed something..." Tubaroid says to himself as everything looks normal, the trio of Buglers standing at attention before him as he turns around and heads back in, "Guess it's just my imagination."

Letting the Buglers drop Ryuji leans around the pillar and looks to the door, "So they're in there."

"Are you worried?" Hiromu asks softly.

"No," Ryuji smiles, "I was just moved to tears."

"You're just old," Hiromu smiles back.

"Well, EXCUSE me," Ryuji chuckles as he checks the door again.

"I wonder if I messed up," Hiromu muses as he leans against the pillar, drawing a curious look from Ryuji.

"Huh?"

"When Hanna suggest we let her patrol while Yoko-chan finished the _surprise tour..._ " Hiromu muses, "...I should have used my authority...maybe if we had been on guard..."

Ryuji smiles as he pats Hiromu's chest, "It was a good plan, and she is a grown woman...I think we are all to guilty of being too overprotective of Hanna-chan and Yoko-chan."

Sharing a laugh Hiromu removes his communicator pod and nods, "So as planned."

Standing cautiously over the girls Tubaroid quickly turns as a side door opens, "Who's there?"

"Ҁa Va," Enter says as he looks around.

"Monsieur Enter?" Tubaroid2 says with reverence and fear.

Yoko looks over at the figure in the shadows, noting some differences from the Enter she knows but is too distracted by the shallow breathing of Hanna in her arms, 'Hiromu?'

"Y-You are not taking me b-back there~" Hanna says defiantly, her voice still weak and short.

"How's the operation going?" Hiromu as Enter speakings into his pod, and changing his voice.

"Going well," Tubaroid2 reports, "as long as they're here, the Go-Busters can't do a thing."

"Oh really?" 'Enter' scoffs as he reaches beyond the door and pulls a bound Ryuji into view.

Tubaroid looks away in shame, "So it was him I sensed earlier."

"You're still naive," 'Enter' admonishes "Tr-"

"N-Not going b-back!" Hanna scrambles to her feet, lunging desperately at Tubaroid and wrapping her arms around one leg sending him to the floor.

"Insolent worm," Tubaroid2 hisses as he kicks Hanna off him with enough force to send her flying toward the back wall.

Before he can react Hiromu kicks into high speed and catches her while Ryuji breaks his bind and opens fire on the still downed Tubaroid2.

"Gotcha!"

"H-Hiromu?" Hanna said weakly, almost passing out in his arms as he tosses a bag of candy toward Yoko that lets loose its contents directly into her mouth. In a moment Yoko is back on her feet and sending Tubaroid flying with a rabbit kick and catching her Brace as it flies from his hands.

Chasing him outside, Hiromu still in his Enter disguise as he rests Hanna against a wall as he moves to stand with Ryuji and Yoko, Tubaroid2 gloating, "So your comrades are more important then the Enetron?"

"You're mistaken," Hiromu as Enter steps forward, "We're not giving up the Enetron."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tubaroid2 scoffs, "You guys being here basically means that. The Megazord is coming."

"That won't work," all four say together, even Hanna in her weakened state.

"What?!"

"We will protect both our comrades and the Enetron!" Hiromu smiles as he looks between his team. "We'll defeat you in the remaining two minutes..."

Tubaroid2 scoffs.

"That's what it means to protect something!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Gorisaki andUsada, with a bag strapped behind him, ride in on nick in bike mode, clipping Tubaroid2 in the process. "The repairs are complete."

Shifting back to Buddyroid form Nick stands on guard a moment as Gorisaki hands the repaired Braces to Ryuji and Hiromu.

"Yoko, time to show off!" Usada cheers.

Running over to Usada Nick quickly unties the bag letting Ladybug parts roll free as he rushes over to Hanna and helps her to her feet, "When we're done, we'll have a big party!"

"Eh?" Yoko cuts in surprised, "Why do you guys know about that?"

"Ah crap," Nick hols his mouth as Hanna takes a sharp breath as Nick attaches Ladybug's breath plate to her, the rest of the armor rolling on and securing itself, save for half the face leaving one of Hanna's eyes exposed along with half her skull/hair.

Ryuji smiles as he pats Yoko's head, "Let's go."

With a nod she joins the other three in a lineup.

"It's Morphin' Time."

"Let's Morphin'!"

Behind them stand the Buddyroids proudly.

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Lady Buster!"

"Buster Readdddddddy?"

"Ready!" The Buddyroids add in.

"GO!"

"Requiem!" Trying to stop the Busters Cold Tubaroid launches his attack.

But nothing happens and the Buster keep charging forward.

"Time for a little payback!" Hanna and Ladybug say together, "have a listen to our song. Aubade, the song of the dawn!"

From within Lady Busters armor a familiar instrumental theme begins to play, causing Tubaroid2 to start to spark and making the Busters glow with Enetron as they lay into him.

"Why didn't it work?" Tubaroid asks as the four Buster lock press their weapons into him. "Where is this sudden strength coming from?"

"Sorry but the Braces and Buster Gear were repaired to be as good ans new," Blue answers confidently.

"You really shouldn't have used sonic waves on a living analytical machine," Hanna smirks.

"While I was being repaired I couldn't get your damn song out of my head so I composed my own. One far more uplifting!"

"We know you're trick," Red adds, "Those hit by the first ones attack were altered, and your waves caused those effected to be destroyed. That's why Yoko's Brace was fine, since she wasn't hit."

"I see," Yellow says as she quickly looks down at her Brace.

"You're attacks are useless now!"

"It seems you guys will never stop underestimating me," Tubaroid2 shakes in rage, before knocking them all back a few steps.

But bolstered by the Aubade the Busters remain standing, as they lay back into their assault with Lady and Yellow leading the charge and delivering a synchronized team strike.

"This is payback for your bullying!" Yellow hisses as several of Lady Busters armor transfers to her as she delivers a reverse rabbit kick that sends Tubaroid flying where he explodes in mid air.

"This is a requiem for myself..."

As the other half of Lady Buster, Red, and Blue catch up the green glow starts to fade as the Buster machines drive up behind them. All but Hanna dropping exhausted to their knees.

"Megazord-chan will be here soon," Nick announces.

"Just a little more work!" Gorisaki adds in.

"Yoko, hurry and board!"

The Busters try to stand but can't muster the energy.

"Oh dear, I was afraid of that," Ladybug inserts, "The Aubade caused your Vaccine Program to go into overdrive, burning your internal Enetron reserves out."

"Ah mou!" Yellow growl as she tries to push to her feet only to fall again as the Megazord appears, "We can't just fail now."

"I-I'm sorry," Hanna's voice crack, as she looks to Nick as CB-01, "Maybe Nick and I…"

Ladybug laughs, "Do not worry, leave everything to your nurse, Activating my Marker System."

"W-What are you?"

As the Megazord advances toward the Tank from before the other half of Ladybug's face, plugged into a terminal inside turns toward a window and looks out at the advancing Megazord as it launches it's own sonic blast.

"Oh no!" Hiromu cries out, "That Tank was also hit by the first attack, it's doomed..."

"Not on my watch!" Ladybug protests as unfamiliar Megazord seems to materialize out of raw Enetron and block the blast with its body, before it raises its arms and slashes with its sickle like wrist blade tearing into the enemy Megazord.

"What? Who?" Red, Blue, and Yellow looks confused to Lady Buster.

"Jin-sama and I designed a Megazord for us to use," Hanna explains confused, "b-but we never had the resources to complete it."

"But I did have the blueprints," Ladybug answers, "And a Marker System that can create Digital Avatars."

"Like the spare Morphin Blaster you hid hidden inside your suit!" Yellow laughs.

"Exactly," Ladybug laughs as Lady Ace? Bug-Oh? Tore into the Megazord, "When Hanna-chan came up with the idea of creating a spare when my systems started to malfunction it got me thinking."

"That thing has to be drawing a lot of power," Blue notes, "That's why you left part of your head at the Tank so you could draw on their power."

"Shutdown Confirmed," Ladybuster nods as the Enemy Megazord is defeated and the Digital Avatar stands down.

"So...uh..." Yoko wonders, "How long can that thing last?"

"Like Enter," Lady Buster explains, "A Digital Avatar is fully autonomous and can last indefinitely or until it suffers enough damage to be destroyed."

Hiromu smirks, "Neat."

"We should probably start construction on replacement parts anyway," Ryuji adds, "swap them out from the Avatar parts so we don't need to do this again."

"Right!"

The Buddyroids, Ladybug included, lean in close to the wrapped box as Yoko smiles widely, anticipation and impatience in their voices, especially Nick's, as Yoko lifts off the top and reveals over a dozen cans of Enetron. And getting squeals of delight in return.

"Happy Birthday!"

Ryuji, Yoko, and Hiromu activating party poppers to fill the air with streamers as Toru and Miho join them in congratulatory clapping.

"Here, Usada." Yoko sets a present before her Buddyroid who squeaks in delight

"Thank you!"

While Ryuji hands over one to Gorisaki, "Congratulations."

"Eh?! I'm blushing."

"Hey," Hiromu gets his own partners attention as he hands a fabric wrapped box, "Here. Congrats."

"Eh? For me?! Thank you!"

"Are you sure you don't want my support?" Ladybug turns to Hanna who was covered in bandages, gauze, casts, and resting in a wheel chair, the only piece of Ladybug on her was the chest piece that managed heart rate and breathing.

"This is fine," Hanna whispers, "I want to enjoy this freedom a bit longer."

Their discussion was interrupted as Toru and Miho handed over pink and bronze wrapped gifts to the duo, as Nick made his way over and started to push the wheel chair, "Alright! It's cake time!"

"First we should put some candles on and blow them out," Gorisaki advises.

"How many candles?" Nick asks.

"Ah! Who cares how many there are! Hurry up!" Usada says impatiently.

As Ladybug starts to cut slices and hand them out to everyone, her hands upping tenderly around Hanna's as her hands tremble for the weight of the ceramic plate and metal fork.

"Everyone seems happy," Ryuji says softly to Yoko as she takes a bite of her own slice with a smile.

"It wasn't a _surprise_ , but it was a big success!"

"Here, let me give you a hand," Hiromu says softly as he takes the plat in hand, setting his own aside and slices off a piece and gingerly feeds it into Hanna's mouth, who rolls it around slowly, methodically, before swallowing.

"S-Sorry I'm such a b-burden," Hanna says softly.

"Don't worry! Don't worry!" Yoko bounces over with a smile, "You'll be back in fighting shape in no time! Then we can have a REAL girl's day out."

Hanna smiles weakly.

"Hey Hiromu," Nick slides over curiously, his enthusiasm tempered slightly by Hanna's condition, "What about my _surprise_? What is it?"

"This, right?" Hiromu holds up Yoko's notepad.

"A hot spring?" Taking the pad Nick reads it curiously, before turning to Hiromu angerly, "So the place I want to be is at a hot spring?! Can I enter one?"

"You should. You're fine with water. You're no ordinary bike, after all," Hiromu smiles.

"Really?" Nick muses "then I can."

"Usada!" Yoko dances over, "You really had fun? Really?"

"Of course he did, you were with him," Ryuji smiles as he looks over to Hanna, "thanks to Hanna-chan and Ladybug."

"Thank goodness." Miho smiles as she takes a bite of her cake, "Yoko-chan seems happy."

Toru nods but looks over worried to the Commander's chair, 'But...just where did the commander go?'

"Oh!" Yoko jumps as she quickly checks her brace, "There's still time for Hanna-san's s _urprise_!"

"M-My _surprise_?" Hanna says in shock as she is wheeled away, "W-what is it?"

A black van pulls to a stop in the dead of an empty forest, the Commander stepping out ans he walks in deeper, looking around cautiously.

"Over here!" A voice calls from up in a tree. "Up here."

A duo of figures stand in the thick branches.

"You two," the Commander gasps softly. "So you really came?"

"Bzzz! In-cor-rect!" The figure in gold teases as he leaps down, "I didn't 'come'. I came back!"

The other figure drops in front of the Golden Buster, some sort of silver and gold Buddyroid, "Well, I came here." Arms crossing dramatically, "This is my first time."

"Outta the way," Gold slaps the Buddyroid and spins him behind him, "Don't cover me," he continues, "He's just a Buddyroid. I'm the star. Call me Beet Buster!"

Atop the Buster Headquarters the sun begins to set as Yoko stand next to Hanna with a smile, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Hanna's voice beginning to crack as tear from in the corner of her eyes, her hands scratching absently at her chest plate. "I-I'm h-home."


End file.
